


Больше никогда

by velvetvortex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvortex/pseuds/velvetvortex
Summary: Стив Роджерс — лучший друг Баки Барнса, и Баки всеми силами старается не выдать эротического влечения к нему. Но со временем чувства становятся только сильнее, наполняя каждый день тревогой, от которой уже практически невозможно спастись.





	Больше никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн: Бруклин, один вечер из жизни.

      Металлический прут ощущается раскалённым и спаянным с рукой. Он кажется Баки её продолжением, и всякий раз, когда удаётся зацепить им чьё-нибудь тело, по венам разливается шипящая кислота эйфории. _"Больше никогда! Никогда!"_. Они на заднем дворе какого-то подпольного клуба — он и несколько нажравшихся палёного алкоголя ублюдков. В воняющей мочой кроваво-красной темноте. Баки тоже пьян, но не может вспомнить, пил ли хоть что-то в этот вечер. Им владеет лишь многократно обострившееся от скорой находки чувство справедливости. Сукины дети не успели далеко уйти, и сейчас он колотит их без разбора, выуженным из мусора в той же подворотне куском арматуры.  
  
      — Это был ты? — рычит Баки, выворачиваясь из чьих-то рук, и одновременно тяжело ударяя по виску неуспевшего закрыться незнакомца. Тот неуклюже валится ему под ноги, и Баки, пользуясь моментом, снова бьёт его по голове.   
  
      — Это был ты?! — повторяет он, хоть совсем не видит лица своего противника и не может знать о нём ничего. Он слышит только, как мягко чавкает прут, достигая намеченной цели.   
  
      Слюна пузырится у разбитых губ солёной пеной, но во рту пересохло, не сглотнуть и не сплюнуть. Запястье ломит от усталости. Баки выбрасывает прут, и тот приземляется с глухим стуком там, где его уже не найти. Всё кончено. До слуха доносится чей-то дрожащий от ужаса крик, а следом звуки разрешающихся рвотных позывов. Подворотню заполняет густой металлический запах, смешанный с резкой сладковатой вонью страха, и желудок Баки так же неминуемо сжимает спазм. Вокруг по-прежнему не видно ничего, кроме красной темноты, в которой изредка угадываются короткие всполохи движущихся тел. Но вскоре возьня прекращается: они находят его. На шее смыкаются стальными клещами скользкие пальцы. Баки вздёргивают на ноги, и от удушья перед его глазами начинают клубиться разноцветные змеи.  
  
      — Вонючий пидор! — кто-то бьёт его кулаками в живот. Ослеплённый ярчайшей болью и способный только перебирать ногами он лишь беспомощно гасит собой удары. Четвертый, пятый, шестой, десятый. Им нет предела, поэтому Баки перестает считать.  
  
      — Добивай суку! — его наконец отпускают, и он падает рядом с человеком, чьё лицо минутами ранее собственноручно превратил в фарш. Попытка вдохнуть немного воздуха оказывается бесплодной, ведь его тут же начинают пинать ногами. Остаётся только закрыться ладонями и сжаться в клубок.   
  
       _"Кто упал, тот не поднимется. Всегда крепко стой на ногах, сынок!"_  — проносятся в памяти слова отца, о которых Баки не забывал, будучи одурманенным даже самой сильной яростью. Эти слова спасали его бесчисленное множество раз, но сегодня всё иначе. Баки понимает, что уже не сможет ничего изменить, и знает, что не мог изначально.  _"Никогда, больше никогда!"_. Тяжёлые ботинки разбивают лицо, топчут его, смешивают с грязью. Он слышит хруст костей, глаза орошает горячая жидкость, и под закрытыми веками разворачивается мгла. Спасительная чернота, обещающая долгий крепкий сон. Но из глубин подсознания световым пятном неожиданно проступает чей-то силуэт. Неясно кому он принадлежит, только Баки любит его горячо и абсолютно иррационально. Он вспоминает вдруг ласковую, наполненную печалью улыбку, которую видел когда-то, и вся боль сразу же отступает, оставляя за собой прохладный покой.

***

      Баки бежит, не разбирая пути. Вся улица впереди выцветает, сливаясь в сплошное тёмно-серое пятно, и лишь тусклый фонарный свет мелькает изредка на периферии зрения. Порывистый ночной ветер неистово свистит в ушах, но Баки не слышит ничего, кроме топота собственных ног по растрескавшемуся асфальту. Силы на исходе. В лёгких разгорается жгучее пламя усталости, только он совсем не думает об остановке. Его гонит непреодолимое чувство тревоги, и в голове бьётся всего одна мысль: "Где же ты, Стив?". Мысль непрестанно пульсирует в сознании, пока весь мир вращается бешеной каруселью, а икры переполняет тяжёлая кровь. Земля тянет его на себя. Уже в сотый раз мешает добежать до заветной цели, но Баки не подчинится, не остановится, несмотря на дикую боль под рёбрами. Эти чёткие механизмы, уловки природы, призванные сохранить жизнь, сейчас не имеют значения, ведь Баки знает, его жизнь давно уже стала вечным поиском дороги к Стиву.  
  
      Баки замечает его, лежащего в узком освещённом лишь оконным светом проходе между домами. От увиденного его дыхание почти останавливается, но облегчение спасительным потоком устремляется к горлу. "Нашёл!". Их разделяет не более двух ярдов, и хоть Баки преодолевает это расстояние в несколько торопливых шагов, ему кажется, он перемахнул через пропасть.  
  
      Мятая ткань рубашки облепляет искривлённые страданием плечи, и здесь, на грязной заплёванной земле, Стив выглядит особенно хрупким и по-детски беззащитным. Растоптанный бутон, которому уже никогда не стать целым цветком. Однако как только рядом с ним падает тень Баки, он немедленно поднимает голову. Взгляд из-под залитых кровью ресниц обжигает. Баки невольно делает шаг назад, но Стив, конечно же, узнает его. Виновато улыбается, устало прикрывая веки, и вечно упрямый лоб прочерчивают болезненные складки.  
  
      Стив принимает боль обречённо и покорно, но Баки понимает, тот испытывает совершенно иные чувства. Он старается не думать, какой Стив на самом деле. Прячется от правды, хоть она открывается ему далеко не в первый раз. Он хочет забыть эти идеальные крепко сомкнутые челюсти, нервные подрагивающие ноздри, и уж точно больше не желает вновь увидеть лучащиеся неудовлетворением глаза лучшего друга. Он склоняется над ним, осторожно касаясь ладонью тонкого хлопка рубашки, и ощущает, как мгновенно твердеет под ней худое униженное побоями тело. Благородное и изящное, совсем не созданное для грубой мужской работы. Тело, облачённое в бледную, нежную кожу. Тело, которое Баки удалось как следует рассмотреть за время их совместного быта — длинная шея, узкая грудь и тонкая талия, похожая на гибкий ствол молодого дерева. Маленькие аккуратные кулаки, разбитые до красно-лилового мяса. Баки отдёргивает руку на излёте движения, чувствуя, как начинает пылать лицо. В носу колет, и ему приходится глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы остановить слёзы.   
  
      — Я в порядке, — хрипит Стив, едва раскрывая рот, но по узкому подбородку всё равно скатываются несколько тягучих багряных капель. Сердце Баки дрожит, наливаясь гранитной тяжестью. Он поднимается, неотвратимо осознавая, что будет дальше, но Стив цепляется пальцами за его брюки и умоляет остаться. Смотрит отчаянно, в один миг исполнившись неведомым прежде ужасом.  
  
      Какая разительная перемена: можно подумать, он хрупкая фарфоровая статуэтка. Куколка с несчастным лицом. Ангел, парящий на сотканных из света крыльях. Можно решить, что он не хотел этой боли, только всё, чёрт возьми, абсолютно не так. "Ты дьявол, — думает Баки, сжимаясь под натиском небесных глаз Стива, — ты дьявол, и моя душа целиком принадлежит тебе."

***

      В висках стучит от быстрого танца, словно внутри черепной коробки застряла маленькая птичка. Но Баки не обращает на то внимания и продолжает кружиться по комнате, крепко стиснув пальцами талию партнёрши. Её зовут Энни, и он периодически повторяет про себя это простое имя, стараясь удержать его в памяти. Не то чтобы у Баки имелись в отношении неё далекоидущие планы, скорее он просто не хочет обидеть девушку подобной бестактностью. Пусть Энни и суждено стать очередной из его многочисленных любовных побед, он будет с ней осторожным. Ведь женские слёзы для него невыносимы. Они ядовитее ртути. Когда Баки смотрит на распухшее, омытое слезами лицо, ему кажется, он видит все свои пороки разом. Разглядывает, как в зеркале, отражение собственной неполноценности. Вот почему он старается угождать подружкам и доставлять им лишь радость и легкомысленный смех — так можно сделать вид, что всё между ними происходит по обоюдному желанию.   
  
      Девушка тоже устала и расцвела румянцем. На тонкой бледной шее быстро дёргается голубая жилка, а в маленькой ямке между ключицами проступили капельки пота. Рот Баки мгновенно наполняется слюной, стоит ему подольше задержать на этой ямке взгляд. И совершенно неважно, о ком он думает на самом деле. Жизнь предусмотрела для него прекрасную замену. Доверчивый суррогат, который можно с лёгкостью взять, лишь бы заглушить опасные причиняющие боль мысли — как было бы, люби он  _кого-то_  по-настоящему.  
  
      Ткань платья нагревается под ладонью. Баки привлекает Энни ближе, и та испуганно хихикает от неожиданности. Однако её дыхание предсказуемо тяжелеет. Это придает уверенности: им давно уже пора остановиться и заняться более приятными вещами в другом месте.  
  
      — Давай отсюда уйдём, — ласково шепчет Баки в нежное ухо, заставляя девушку отстраниться.  
  
      — Куда?  
  
      Он не спешит отвечать на её вопрос, потому как ему нечего сказать, кроме очевидного: "Туда, где я буду трахать тебя, представляя под собой человека, которого не коснусь никогда." Но столь откровенная правда никому не нужна. Поэтому Баки лишь порочно улыбается, и дурман этой улыбки неминуемо просачивается в тело Энни.  
  
      В комнате слишком людно, отчего небольшое помещение за пару часов полностью пропитывается папиросным дымом. Сизые клубы лениво перекатываются под самым потолком, и Баки ощущает резкий укол дискомфорта. Он снова, уже вполне серьёзным тоном говорит девушке, что больше не хочет здесь находиться, и та одобрительно кивает. Взявшись за руки, они медленно продвигаются к выходу, но оказываются всего лишь на середине, когда Баки вдруг замечает Стива. Тот стоит у противоположной стены и неотрывно следит за ними пылающими злой синевой глазами.  
  
      Баки трудно понять, чего в этом взгляде больше, гнева или осуждения, но испытывает явственную потребность немедленно всё бросить и оказаться ближе. На пару секунд ему приходится отвернуться, а когда он вновь находит Стива глазами, тот уже исчезает в дверном проёме.  
  
      Наконец они тоже выходят. Лицо обдаёт прохладным ночным воздухом, и Баки, провожая взглядом спускающегося по ступеням Стива, вздрагивает от вполне ощутимого беспокойства. На Стиве нет ничего, кроме лёгкой рубашки и летних брюк, и в этой одежде он выглядит намного уязвимее, чем прежде. Ткань просвечивает, не скрывая худой фигуры, отчего он и сам кажется Баки светом. Лучом далёкой звёзды, пойманным в электрическую лампу фонаря. Его красота ослепляет.  
  
      Баки ненадолго прижимает Энни к себе, но прежде чем отпустить, быстро задевает губами её шею. Девушку сбивает с толку столь дерзкий поступок, и она замолкает от смущения. Пользуясь паузой, Баки просит её немного подождать. Он сразу же бросается за Стивом, забыв о приличиях. Догоняет его и разворачивает, вдавливаясь пальцами в плечи.  
  
      — Стив, ну чего ты? — расплывается он в примирительной улыбке, надеясь обаять друга, но на того не действует его отравленный мёд.  
  
      Стив смотрит на него в ответ, широко распахнув глаза, и Баки чудится, что он оказался в безвоздушном пространстве. Нет больше ни верха, ни низа, только большие голубые глаза, похожие на две луны. Баки шагает к этим глазам и ощущает вдруг под ладонями тепло кожи. Осознаёт, что сжимает Стива слишком сильно, а сами они стоят друг к другу слишком близко. Он в последний раз позволяет себе скользнуть по лицу друга мутным взглядом, и нехотя расслабляет пальцы. Его утешает слабая мысль, что тот вряд ли о чём-нибудь догадается, скорее уж спишет такое странное поведение на возбуждение из-за девчонки.  
  
      — Я ухожу, — спокойно отвечает Стив, поводя плечами, чтобы освободиться от чужих рук. Он делает шаг назад, и между ними наконец восстанавливается допустимое расстояние.  
  
      Баки будоражит нервная мысль, что слова Стива совсем не следует воспринимать всерьёз. Что эти слова не повод отпускать его, и нужно только сказать: "Стив, мы пришли сюда вместе — вместе и уйдём. Дай мне попрощаться с девушкой, и я сразу вернусь". Стив наверняка не станет упрямиться, и они отправятся домой вместе. Но Баки тут же осознаёт, что тогда им придётся снова остаться наедине. Он представляет, как будет наблюдать за Стивом, снимающим одежду, прямо там, посреди их тесной комнаты. Представляет длинные пальцы, дюйм за дюймом освобождающие из объятий рубашки гладкую кожу, и его пронзает жар. Под мышками выступает пот. Прежде чем повернуть к покинутой спутнице, он произносит лишь "береги себя", на что Стив насмешливо фыркает и хлопает его по плечу. 

***

      Они идут вместе по опустевшим улицам, и по окружающей тишине разносятся только звуки их общих шагов. Накладывающийся друг на друга топот. Стройный, убаюкивающий ритм. Баки постепенно овладевает чувство совершенного счастья: что может быть прекраснее, чем просто шагать рядом со Стивом тёплым летним вечером? Это ли не любовь, когда даже молчание причиняет невыразимое удовольствие? Когда не нужно ничего, лишь бы слышать рядом едва уловимое, мерное дыхание дорогого человека.   
  
      Расфокусированный Баки мысленно берёт Стива за руку, и тот сразу доверчиво льнёт к его плечу. Наклоняет покорно голову, прижимается тёплой щекой. Стив не так давно принимал ванну, поэтому его волосы до сих пор слегка влажные. Баки чувствует исходящий от них деликатный запах мыла, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Доказательство любви, озарённое невинным жестом тела, неожиданно сильно заводит его. Внизу живота нарастает возбуждение, и не успев насладиться мгновением воображаемой близости, Баки содрогается от ужаса. Тривиальная телесная реакция мгновенно обращает красивую мечту в стыд. Он больше не думает ни о чём, кроме своего конфуза, мучительно опасаясь, что Стив всё поймет. Опустит взгляд и увидит очевидное свидетельство извращённого неравнодушия лучшего друга.  
  
      Он придумывает разговор, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, только от сосредоточенности на запретных ощущениях ему становится хуже. В затылке покалывает от волнения, заставляя его сбиться с шага и слегка отстать. Ещё немного, и он себя выдаст, однако совершенно неожиданно к нему навстречу выходит удача: вдалеке по улице идут две молодые женщины. Они постепенно сближаются, и Баки видит, что обе они оказываются вполне привлекательными. Миловидность случайных лиц становится для него спасительной соломинкой, за которую он немедленно хватается, отвесив обеим шутовской поклон. Незнакомки одаривают его сдержанными улыбками, здороваются в ответ, но предсказуемо ускоряют шаг. Только их страх не задевает Баки. Он совсем не собирался бежать за ними, как одержимый. Отыгрывая роль до конца, Баки ещё некоторое время провожает женщин взглядом, а затем лениво поворачивается обратно, заслышав тяжёлый вздох Стива.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, приятель, — смеётся Баки, напустив в голос побольше самодовольства. — Для чего ж ещё жить?  
  
      Стив долго не отвечает, а когда всё же делает это, от его слов у Баки леденеют пальцы.  
  
      — На фронт набирают добровольцев... — начинает он неприятный разговор, который Баки не может вынести.  
  
      — Не говори ерунды, — он не даёт Стиву продолжить, стараясь изо всех сил не показать охватившего его беспокойства. — Война скоро закончится, и для этого уж точно не потребуется наше присутствие. Посмотри, какой сегодня чудный вечер: мы идём танцевать, нас ждут красотки! Подумай лучше об этом.  
  
      Баки привычно слегка встряхивает Стива за плечи, хоть и понимает, ему будет невероятно сложно повлиять на решение друга. Остаётся надеяться, что дела на фронте обстоят не совсем плохо, и призывная комиссия ни за что не примет такого, как Стив. В конце концов, от него даже на гражданке сплошные проблемы: стоит признать, Стива влечёт благородное насилие, не меньше чем его самого беспорядочные любовные связи. Но уж чего Баки точно не хотелось бы допустить, так это чтобы в руках Стива оказался автомат. Беззаботность вечера сменяется угрюмой тяжестью, и он знает, к ним уже вряд ли вернётся былое настроение. Ему больше не хочется ни веселиться, ни танцевать, а только лишь напиться до беспамятства, и забыть навсегда этот короткий разговор. 

***

      Днём в доках стоит невыносимая жара, и ставшая привычной работа едва не убивает Баки. Оказавшись в квартире, он первым делом несётся на кухню, чтобы выпить пару стаканов холодной воды. В комнату он возвращается движимый единственным оставшимся желанием — скорее пристроить на диван уставшие кости. Баки на ходу сбрасывает повлажневшую робу и, раздумывая, куда бы от неё избавиться, натыкается взглядом на рубашку Стива, аккуратно наброшенную на спинку стула.   
  
      Лёгкая ткань кажется белее первого снега, тогда как роба в руке Баки насквозь пропитана пылью и потом. "Это было бы странное соседство", — усмехается он про себя, направлясь в ванную. Но у самой двери его слух внезапно улавливает переливчатый плеск воды. Стив принимает ванну.  
  
      Кровь бросается Баки в лицо. Как он мог не заметить раньше? Он едва не вошёл туда, едва не столкнулся с наготой лучшего друга. От беспокойства мощно колотится сердце, он часто хватает ртом воздух и вместе с тем совершенно не может понять, почему так сильно смутился. Разве нет у него полного права войти в эту ванную, разве не принадлежит она им обоим? Он войдёт, и никто не сможет его осудить. Никто не сможет ему помешать, ведь у него есть подходящий предлог.   
  
      Баки отбрасывает робу в сторону, не глядя, куда она приземлилась, и быстро проводит ладонью по волосам. Приглаживает их, будто перед свиданием. "Я хочу забрать свой одеколон!". Что может быть проще? Чистое намерение, скрывающее грязную правду. Он обхватывает похолодевшими пальцами дверную ручку и, повернув её, обнаруживает, что дверь не заперта. Сердцебиение ускоряется, Баки толкает дверь, и когда та открывается, чувствует пульсацию уже у самого горла.  
  
      Стив лежит на спине в наполненной ванне, но заметив Баки, резко поднимается и подтягивает колени к груди. С мокрых волос стекают крупные капли, повисают на ресницах, вынуждая его часто моргать, в попытках вернуть чёткость зрения.  
  
      — Подожди! Я скоро выйду, — торопливо просит он. Его голос дрожит, и Баки честно желает выполнить эту просьбу, только не может сдвинуться с места.  
  
      — Я хочу... — слова застревают у него во рту, вязнут на языке, и никак не получается оформить их в целую фразу. Он боится взглянуть на Стива по-настоящему, боится и одновременно испытывает величайшую потребность видеть его. Впиться широко раскрытыми глазами в это бледное тело, которое кажется Баки необыкновенно красивым, пусть Стив так совсем не считает. Хотя один только факт, что оно принадлежит Стиву, многократно усиливает для Баки его красоту.  
  
      Смутившись от неожиданного внимания, Стив слегка сводит вместе колени, и глядя на них, Баки понимает, сколько же горьких страданий они ему принесли. Эти колени непреходящая пытка, особенно сейчас, когда так легко представить, насколько идеально они могли бы уместиться в его ладонях. Баки охватывает тягостное желание — подойти к Стиву и немедленно вздёрнуть того на ноги. Разрушить возведённую им преграду, уничтожить замкнутость, что развернулась сейчас между ними. Он хочет увидеть Стива целиком, оккупировать его, сделать своим, заключить в объятия и не отпускать никогда. До конца их времён.  
  
      Глаза Стива, освещенные рыжеватым отблеском воды, выглядят зелёными, а его тело, открывшееся перед подошедшим ближе Баки, напоминает поляну, усеянную цветами синяков. Жёлтые, синие и лиловые, они покрывают чуть ли не каждый дюйм кожи Стива. Баки хочет прижаться губами к их хрупким лепесткам, вот только Стив не терпит в свой адрес ни капли жалости.  
  
      "Зачем тебе эти драки? Что ты так старательно пытаешься уничтожить в себе?" — душит Баки сочувствие, но ответы просты и очевидны. Они проступают стыдливой краской на красивом лице его лучшего друга. И он понимает всё с кристальной ясностью. Излюбленная фантазия вновь восстаёт перед ним, и сейчас Баки ближе к её осуществлению, чем когда-либо был.  
  
      Он может просто наклониться к Стиву, может бережно дотронуться до его мягких губ. Он огладит их, чуть раздвинет пальцами, как во всех запретных мечтах, и эти губы непременно раскроются навстречу. Обхватят горячо, а после останется только переместить руку на затылок и осторожно потянуть Стива на себя. Тогда уже ни он, ни Стив будут не в силах отвратить поцелуй. Ни он, ни Стив будут не в силах ничего отменить, потому что оба они беспомощны перед своими чувствами. Потому что Стив сейчас обнаженный в водяном плену ванны, а Баки наклоняется к нему, к его мягким розовым губам.  
  
      — Бак! — с тревогой зовёт его Стив, и видение разбивается, словно тонкая корка льда. Всколыхнувшийся страх отрезвляет его, как пощёчина: всё это нереально. Их любовь невозможна, ведь от неё лечат, будто от тяжёлой болезни, из-за неё изолируют, за неё убивают! Это не то, чего он хочет для них обоих.  
  
      Момент упущен, но сильнее потерянной возможности Баки терзает лишь чувство собственной слабости перед наготой Стива. Похоть чуть не лишила его самообладания, ещё немного, и он бы погубил их обоих. Неужели дружба, выстроенная годами, укреплённая множеством общих часов, стоит меньше этой внезапной секунды страсти? Ответ заставляет Баки испытать к себе отвращение, от которого может спасти только бегство. Прочь из этой маленькой душной комнаты, прочь от этих подёрнутых зелёной влагой глаз.  
  
      — Я хотел забрать свой одеколон, — наконец выговаривает он, открывая шкафчик. — Кстати, ты помнишь Фрэнка? Он работал со мной прошлым летом.  
  
      — Нет, не помню, — тихо отвечает Стив, и его слова, подхваченные стремительным потоком воды, тонут на дне ванны.  
  
      — Так вот, он приглашает нас сегодня на вечеринку. Годовщина какая-то или типа того...  
  
      Боковым зрением Баки видит, как Стив немного перемещается, чтобы закрыть кран. Он старается больше не смотреть на него, пока выходит из ванной, но всё-таки, остановившись у самой двери, не выдерживает и поднимает на друга печальный взгляд.  
  
      — Обещай мне, что перестанешь искать неприятности.  
  
      Покрасневшие от пара губы Стива изгибаются грустной улыбкой, и он шепчет:   
  
      — Больше никогда...


End file.
